Lester finds Love
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: Poor lonely Lester he has to find someone to take care of him as he is "wasting" away, but what woman would want to do that? Lester finds a sweet and helpful girl to help and guide him.
1. Chapter 1: Longing Ends

Lester got off the bus and limped his way to the coffee house door. He was wearing one of his newer plaid shirts and tried to comb the little hair he had left. The bell on the door jingled as he made his way to his usual table.

"Hi, Lester!" the coffee house girls called to their usual customer.

"Hi ladies!" he said half-heartedly as he pulled out his laptop.

As his computer started up he peered over the edge of it to where _she_ usually sat. He first laid eyes on her about two months ago but it had already been three weeks since they had actually met. She was leaving and he had dropped his cane. She went to pick it up for him and they started talking about his disease and her favorite books, etc. Her name was Mary and she was the same age as Lester but you wouldn't be able to tell, she looked great. She was average height, thin, with dark brown hair that she usually braided. She had beautiful hazel eyes that were hidden behind large thick rimmed glasses. She was intelligent too, something he wasn't use to talking to, but he liked it. She hated all the same corrupt government officials as him, and she was so happy when the Life Invader CEO had his head blown off, he didn't dare tell her it was him.

Finally she lifted her head from her book and checked her watch. She spun her head to Lester's table. They made eye contact and a smile spread across her face. His heart beat faster.

"Hello Lester, how are you?" she said still smiling as she sat down across from him. "I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner, I was so caught up in my book."

Lester's stomach started to flutter. He loved that she read and was passionate about it "Oh that's alright I haven't even had my coffee yet."

She giggled as Lester typed something into his computer "How are your stocks?"

"Fine, actually I just bought a few shares from a new company."

Then they were off. They talked about everything. From stocks, to the election, to Fame or Shame, to how society was crumbling and she kept up to him with every subject. She was up to date in it all.

As the conversation started to slow Mary checked her watch "Oh we did it again!" she laughed.

"Oh we hit our mark already?" he paused to check his watch "Yup three hours on the dot." He had already packed away his laptop and his coffee was finished. "Well I guess I better go." He started to get up.

Mary reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him "Wait, Lester…"

His face burned up at her touch as he turned back to face her "Yes…Mary…" he shuddered.

"Well we've seen each other almost every day these past three weeks and I was wondering" she paused as he felt her thumb move lightly up and down his hand. He swallowed the lump in his throat "do you want to go to dinner with me?"

His eyebrows arched up and he responded quickly "Yes, I would love too." He starred at her with a smile "There is this beautiful restaurant down town that my friend Michael always goes to. I can check the bus schedule and see if it goes there or a stop around there and I can-" Lester was rambling as Mary watched him with a grin.

Finally she stopped him "You know, Lester I could pick you up at your house. You said you live in Murrieta Heights, right?" he nodded "Okay, perfect, I can pick you up tomorrow at 7?"

"Sure" he was still in shocked.

"Okay perfect!" she pulled her hand away as she got up from the table. Lester's hand unconsciously followed after hers. She helped him out of his chair as she wrapped her hand around his bicep. When they got outside he walked her to her car. She stopped at looked at him. She smiled nervously "Well I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled back at her.

He stood in the parking lot as he watched her car drive off down the street. "See you…" he whispered. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and scrambled for his phone. He dialed "Michael?!" he screamed.

"Hey, Lester how are ya? Are you okay you sound nervous?"

"I'm fine I just need your help with something. I'm at the coffee shop by your house. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course, I'm just at the house but I'm hanging out with the guys is that okay if they tag along?"

"Is Trevor coming?"

Michael laughed "Unfortunately…"

Lester sighed as he thought for a second "Okay that's fine just hurry."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Franklin shifted through the hangers in Lester's closet "aw, come on man, this can't possibly be all you have" he said holding up two different colored plaid shirts in each hand.

"Well I don't get out much, you know that. And what's wrong with plaid." He said softly.

"You know I think this is a calling. Sorry wheels it looks like we're gonna have to cancel your date." Trevor smiled deviously.

"Oh stop it Trevor" Michael pushed him aside. "Let's get in my car and to Ponsonby's and find you a nice suit."

"Michael, I can't ask you to do that. Ponsonby's is expensive." Lester sighed.

Trevor jumped in again "Well, this is a once in a life time opportunity! A young-probably blind- woman finds you attractive! This is like seeing a blue moon or a shooting star. So make a wish and Michael here is going to be your little Fairy God mother" Trevor danced around an annoyed Michael "and poof" he tapped Lester on the nose "give you everything your little heart desires!" No one said anything as they glared at Trevor "What?!" he said baffled by their response.

Franklin chuckled as he pushed Trevor to the door "Come on, man, let's just get in the car."

"It's okay Lester just ignore him. He's just bitter because-" he screamed loud enough for Trevor to hear "No woman, man, or beast will EVER love him!"

"I heard that you reptilian bastard!" Trevor shouted back from outside. Michael chuckled as he followed Lester out the door.

They entered the store as the sales clerk greeted Michael "Good afternoon Mr. De Santa. What will you need help with today?"

"Hey there Cindy, I'm actually looking for my friend Lester here. We need to find him a suit. He is going on a date to a five star restaurant with a five star lady." Michael chuckled at his own joke and so did the sales clerk.

Franklin smiled at how pathetic the joke was and rolled his eyes. Trevor grunted "enough with the corny lines you cheesy old lard."

Michael flipped Trevor off from behind his back "So I was thinking just a casual suit maybe in a light blue."

"Naw, man, a three piece suit will impress her more." Franklin jumped in.

"I bet if you just didn't show up, that would make her the most excited." Trevor said sarcastically as he picked something out of his beard.

They all started to bicker as Lester jumped in "What I really need is a, uh, tuxedo, say three buttons, size 54 regular, a white dress shirt, I'll try the blue as well, and a black oxford shoe in a size ten… and two, ibuprofen, please."

"Right away, sir." The sales clerk walked away as everyone stared at Lester.

"What?" he said confused by everyone's reaction. "Just because I dress like this doesn't mean I don't know _how _to dress if I want to." They all shared a chuckle.

Later, the three waited for Lester to come out in his tux as they shopped around for themselves.

Trevor screamed knocking over a small display "None of this Nancy-boy crap appeals to me!"

"Whoa, Trevor stop that. I come here a lot please don't embarrass me."

"Oh I'm sorry Mikey. I wouldn't want to embarrass you!" he said as he quickly turned and grabbed some silk boxers placing them on his head "How is this for embarrassing?! Huh, Mikey? Did you buy yourself a pair of these? What's that? You're wearing them right now and they make your junk feel like they are sleeping on a cloud? OH MR. DE SANTA TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" he started to dance around with one of the manikins making inappropriate gestures with it "Come on Mikey try and stop me!"

"Trevor!" Michael yelled as they chased each other in circles around the displays. He tripped over a manikin that Trevor threw in front of him. Trevor laughed in excitement, as he watched Michael get angry. "Oh that's it!" Michael screamed as he ripped one of the arms off the manikin then whipping it at Trevor. Franklin was in the corner clutching his stomach. He was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

They stopped after they heard Lester clear his throat as he walked out from the back. He held himself up with his new cane that was black with a fancy antique gold head. His tux looked nice on him. He picked a light blue plaid dress shirt to wear underneath it.

"Wow Lester you look good!" Franklin complemented.

"Yeah and you even found a way to squeeze in the plaid!" Michael chuckled.

They all stopped and stared at Trevor waiting for his response "Yeah…yeah you look nice for a genetic freak."

Michael turned to Lester "just take it, that's the best you're going to get out of T."

"Well, thank you gentleman… for everything." Lester said smiling at each one individually.

They paid and went to walk out. Michael stopped and turned the sales clerk "the check will be in the mail for the damages."

"No problem as always Mr. De Santa."

They dropped Lester off back home and wished him luck. Lester entered the house and waited in his wheelchair for seven o'clock. His palms were getting sweaty and his heart was racing. He couldn't have been more excited.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Time

When the doorbell rang Lester picked himself up from his wheelchair and opened the door. Mary was standing there in a beautiful floor length evening gown. It was simple and dark blue in color.

Her eyes popped open when she saw him in his tux "Wow, Lester you look great! I love your plaid dress shirt!"

Lester smiled and stuttered back "Th…thank you. You look… well… I want to say beautiful but I don't think that word would suffice."

Her face flushed as she turned to the road "Well my car is out front if you-" she stopped as she watched a limo pull up the street and stop out front. She looked at Lester who was just as shocked.

The limo driver stepped out from the front seat "Mr. Crest?"

"Yes that's me." He answered as the driver made his way to him. He handed him a piece of paper. He read it.

_You deserve this. Don't worry about re-paying me_

_Just enjoy the ride._

_-Michael_

Lester smiled to himself and led Mary to the limo "This is for us?" she was shocked. He nodded his head yes and she smiled "wow, Lester you really know how to impress a girl." She said as she gripped his arm.

When they got to the restaurant they sat down at a nice table in the far corner. He name dropped Michael and got the best service. He pulled out her chair and then walked to his seat. They were shy at first but immediately made their way into their usually intense conversations about politics and life.

"Michael, man I think Lester can handle himself. Why are we spying on him?" Michael and Franklin waited outside for Trevor. They were dressed in disguises.

Michael took a drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and putting it out with his foot "Listen, it may come as a shock to you but Lester ain't too hot with the ladies. I just want to make sure he doesn't screw this up" Michael said as he adjusted his fake mustache.

Franklin shook his head "Aw, come on man that mustache looks ridiculous. Take it off" he said grabbing for it.

Michael dodged his reach laughing "No he would spot me in a second if I took it off."

Franklin sighed "well how about the side burns then?"

"It's all a part of my image, Frank." He turned to look down the street "Where the fuck is T?" He shifted his head back and forth. Suddenly, Michael heard the clicking of heels behind him. He stopped without turning to look "Oh no. please God no." he said as he slowly turned behind him. When he completely turned, there stood Trevor. He was wearing pink pumps that matched his flowered dress. The top was a corset style that flared out to a short skirt. His hair was blonde and fell in front of his face. He also had a light pink lipstick on.

Trevor stopped, flipping his hair behind him and throwing his purse over his shoulder "Alright boys lets go in."

"Aw, Trevor man, what the fuck?" Franklin said rubbing his head.

"Trevor when I said dress in a disguise I met something like fake facial hair or something."

"MY NAME IS TRISHA… you inconsiderate pig, And why the fuck would I wear fake facial hair when I can grow a real beard. I know you're not much of a man Mikey so you wouldn't understand."

"Says the guy wearing a fucking dress" he said as he rubbed his head "I mean come on you didn't even shave your fucking legs."

"Michael come on man we're lucky that he shaved his beard." Franklin said disgusted.

"Ah fuck it let's just go come on." Michael said as he made his way inside.

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Trevor said to Franklin as he watched him put only a pair of sunglasses on "Kanye West?"

"Aw, fuck you man." He said as he pushed past him.

"Where are your manners? You have no idea how to talk to a lady, Franklin."

When they got inside they made their way to the bar and watched Lester. He was smiling as Mary was laughing at something he said. The three order drinks for themselves. Michael called over the bar tender "Hey send a bottle of champagne to the table to the far right corner. Don't say who it was from." He said slipping some money into the bar tenders shirt pocket.

The three watched Lester for about an hour "I don't know Michael it looks like he is doing pretty good on his own." Franklin said sipping from his drink.

"Yeah I guess you were right he didn't need any help."

Franklin laughed "It seems like she really might like him." Michael agreed.

They both turned when they heard Trevor yelling something. "I know exactly what you're trying to do buddy and it's not going to work. You think I'm just another stupid broad. I can see the reminisce of that shit at the bottom of my cup. You sick fucker. Ain't you got a mother? How would she feel about you trying to take advantage of an attractive woman?" Trevor yelled as he got up from his stool. In one quick punch he knocked the guy out cold "You ASSHOLE!" he swung his purse over his shoulder as he stuck his nose in the air "Let's go boys I've had enough." Franklin looked at Michael in disbelief. Michael just shrugged and followed 'Trisha' out of the bar. Franklin shook his head and did the same.

When Lester and Mary made their way back to his house they stood outside by her car. "I had a wonderful time, Lester. The limo, the food, and the champagne, it was all amazing."

"You're welcome" he smiled at the ground. Suddenly, he felt a tingly sensation up his leg as he fell to lean on her car.

"Lester, are you alright?" she said as she moved her hands to catch him.

"Yes, I'm fine. My legs just start to hurt after I've been out for a while." He answered as he crinkled his face in pain.

"Come on, let's get you inside." As they made their way up the steps she held on to him. She did the same as he struggled with his keys to open the door. When they got inside he went to get his medicine. She noticed the paper covering the windows and all the gizmos and gadgets surrounding his rooms. She knew what most of them were but a lot she didn't. When he came back he sat down in his chair. "How are they feeling?" she asked.

"They will be better in a little bit when the medicine kicks in."

She sat on the bed and they sat silently for a moment "Is there anything I can do?"

"No" he said nervously

She saw his face still cringe a little in pain. She reached out her hand and started to massage his thigh. He felt his heart beat up through his chest to his throat, and land inside his mouth. He took a big gulp pushing it back down. Her touch made him feel weak and the massage actually helped a little. "Does that help?" she looked at him from under her eye brows. He melted.

"Yes… actually…"

She sat up in triumph "Oh good!" she cheered as she took her other hand and did the same with the other leg. He watched her as his face burned. She looked up and they made eye contact. Her massage slowed as their eye contact grew deeper. She moved closer to him. He knew what was happening but didn't fight it. He stood like a statue, too nervous to move. Their lips touched as she pulled away and kissed him again.

Out of fear Lester pulled his head away and turned to the ground. She sat back as her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Lester that was very forward of Me." she got up "I better go."

In a surge of courage he caught her hand. He pulled her back and into his lap. She sat shocked as she looked in to his eyes for a reaction "Don't go…" he said softly.

She smiled and went to keep kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. When they stopped for air her hands wandered. She took off his glasses and threw them on the bed. Then she took off his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt as she kissed his neck. When his chest was revealed she kissed it. Her lips gentle touched his skin, traveling up from his chest to his neck, then to his ear. She nibbled on it as he titled his head into her cupped hand on his cheek. She caressed his hair and face.

Lester felt hot and nervous. He didn't know what to do. He felt the blood pumping all through his body. One place especially. He became so nervous that he pushed her off his lap. She caught herself before hitting the ground. "Mary I am so sorry…it's just" he rubbed his neck as he looked down "I've never been with a woman…"

She looked at him funny and then smiled "If it makes you feel any better…I haven't been with a man."

He looked at her shocked. He felt his hear t thud. She looked beautiful standing there. Her hair was a little messed and her glasses were crooked on her head as he watched her go to fix them, but he still didn't feel better. He looked down at his legs and his wheelchair. His eyes shut. "You need to leave."

"…but ….Lester"

"Please…."

"But… why?" she said holding her hands to her chest.

"Look at me Mary!" he was getting upset "I'm wasting away to nothing. I go to the doctors almost four times a week. I have bottles and bottles of pills I need to take every day. I live in this small house afraid of the world! No woman wants this. To be bothered by this" he paused "it is better off I stay alone."

She looked at him as she stepped toward him "I don't care about that Lester. Your body maybe wasting away but your brain and your personality have not. I don't care about looks or any of that. Since the day I met you, you've made me feel special. You are engaging and sweet." She stopped and smiled larger "I want to take care of you and make you happy." She reached for him caressing his cheek with her thumb "you have been miserable for too long."

They looked into each other's eyes and Lester believed her. He shut his eyes and looked down trying to stop the tears. He gripped her wrist and threw it down. She stepped back, pulling her wrist to herself. "Leave…" he repeated.

"Lester."

"I SAID LEAVE!" she paused and watched him. A tear spilled over her lid as she shut her eyes. She turned and ran from the house. He heard her car start and then zoom off down the road. He hung his head and let out soft cries. The salty droplets fell from his face and absorb into his dress pants. He felt the pain in his heart that he had been trying to avoid for these long years alone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Surprise

Lester sat in his house for two days. He didn't call Michael and didn't return his phone calls. He tracked Mary's cellphone for the next two days as well. She keeps going to the coffee shop, maybe waiting to see if Lester will ever show up.

Lester hated himself for doing this but it was the best way. Suddenly he whipped his head around when he heard a knocking on his door. He checked his cameras. It was Michael.

"Come on, Les….open up. How did things go? That bad?"

"Just go away!" he screamed.

"Lester don't make me break down this door because you know I will." Lester grunted as he buzzed Michael in. Michael made his way to Lester. He saw him parked in front of his computer. He took a seat on the bed. "So…what happened?

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Lester give it a rest. I am sure it wasn't that bad. Did you say something weird…you do that sometimes." Michael kept going prying for examples which made Lester mad.

"Actually Michael it went great! She sat on that same spot on the bed your sitting and was nothing but nice. She tried to massage my legs for me and she caressed my cheeks and I know this sounds unreal but we kissed… a lot…. And…." He started to trail off as he turned back to his computer.

"You got laid!? Alright, Lester, I knew you had it in ya!" Michael cheered.

"No I did not get 'laid' I sent her away."

"What!? What's the matter with you?" Michael stood up and towered over Lester from behind his back.

Lester turned around and struggled his way up from his chair "Oh come on Michael. I am so sick of everyone pretending I am okay or not in a wheelchair. Everyone thinks they are being a good person when they don't point that stuff out but hey guess what, it's more annoying when you pretend I'm not!" he paused as he walked to his bed "I am suffering with a real illness and the more people try to dance around it and make pretend I have all the opportunities in the world even though I am bound to a wheelchair is a bunch of BULLSHIT!" he took a breath and sat on the bed.

Michael's back was still faced towards him as he looked down "So that's what this is about" he faced Lester "You're afraid. You have finally found a girl who is kind and not judgmental and smart and you're afraid. It's like when you go deep see fishing to catch a shark and you have one of your hook but your realizing it's a fucking shark so your too afraid to pull it up, but it's yours you got it."

"Spare me your analogies Michael."

"No because you know I am right. Lester for all the years I've known you, you have never once giving a damn about feeling sorry for yourself and I know it's no different with this. She seems like a great girl and if she wants to be with you than let it happen."

"You don't know what she is going to have to deal. The weekly doctor's appointments, the middle of the night pain, the wheelchair, all of it. I had to send her away."

"Well guess what Lester… I don't give a shit. If she loves you, she will help you. And if she already told you she wants to then it sounds like a done deal. Now get dressed we are going down to that coffee shop."

"I'm not going Michael."

"Yes you are… let's go."

"I'm not one of your children, Michael you can't just order me around."

Michael tugged on his arm "get up."

Lester pulled his arm away in anger "I said I am not. Goodbye Michael."

Michael looked at him but gave up knowing how stubborn his friend was "Fine. Then sit in this house and rot alone. You're just screwing yourself over."

When Michael got outside he called Franklin "hello?"

"Hey Franklin I need your help" he stopped as he heard loud music in the background "Are you at the strip club?"

"Yeah man Trevor wanted to hangout. Where are you I'll be over in a minute?"

"Is that Mikey? Lem'me talk to him!" he heard Trevor yell. Suddenly he heard adjusting as Trevor got on the line "Hey Mikey what's up? Me and Frank can be there in five minutes. You got a score?"

Michael sighed "No, Trevor I told you that shits done! I'm helping Lester with that girl he likes."

Trevor screamed "Come on Michael! 'Michael the matchmaker' if I knew you were going to be this lame after the Union Depository then I would've tried so hard to keep you as a friend."

"Alright Trevor just hurry up if you want to come along."

"Hell yeah I do. I love seeing wheels make a fool of himself."

"Yeah well…wheels… don't know about it so keep it quiet."

Trevor laughed in amusement "Even better!"

"Yeah just meet me at the coffee shop by my house."

When the three walked in they looked around for Mary. She was reading a book in the corner. When she heard the bells on the door her head popped up to check who it was. When she realized it wasn't Lester she went back to her book. "Alright there she is. Try not to scare her okay Trevor?" When the three got to her table Michael introduced them "Hi, Mary right? I'm Michael Lester's friend."

She smiled "oh the one who did all those nice things for our date."

He smiled in triumphed "yup that was me. And these are his other friends Franklin and Trevor."

She smiled at each one individually "Yes I heard a lot about all three of you. I feel like I should ask for you autographs."

Trevor sat down next to her "Oh yeah? What did good 'ol Lester say about me?"

Michael pulled him back giving him an annoyed face "you don't have to answer him. Mind if we sit?"

"No not at all" she said folding the page of her book so she wouldn't lose her spot.

"We don't want to take up too much of your time; we're just here to help out Lester."

Trevor pushed Michael aside "See our friend is a little socially retarded, if you will. He is like a little fawn in the woods. If you get too close you might scare him. And if after dinner you got 'a little to close' if you know what I'm saying" Trevor grumbled under his breath as he leaned in closer to her. Her face burned as she sat quietly staring at him "You made the little guy nervous and scared him off."

"Excuse me but…" she stuttered as she scrambled for her book.

"Wait, don't leave" Michael reached for her as he turned to Trevor "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up" Trevor sat back in his hair as he put his hands up in surrender. "Listen, Trevor is right in his own way. You see Lester really likes you he is just nervous because he doesn't want you to be bothered by his illness… if you could just give him another chance."

She sat confused as she looked at all three men "I have no problem with given Lester another chance." Michael smiled ear to ear as he held up his fist in victory "but…." He stopped bringing his hand down slowly "I was offered a promotion in Liberty City and I was undecided. I thought if our date went well I could stay here and settle down, but after he kicked me out I made a rash decision without thinking. I took the job." The three were in shock "If you could tell Lester. And tell him that I am sorry." She grabbed her book and ran out the door before she could shed a tear.

"Oh fuck…" Michael said as he was frozen in the same position.


	5. Chapter 5: At Last

"Shit man what are we going to do?" Franklin said as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"We have to tell Lester….and like right now!" Michael scrambled to get up. He looked at one of the coffee shop workers. "Hey do you know that girl Mary?"

"Yeah she's a regular"

"Do you know when her plane is leaving?"

"She told me that today was her last day. I think it leaves tonight at 8?"

Michael looked at his watch it was already 6:30 "Fuck we aren't going to make it in time. Trevor head down to Sandy Shores we're going to need the helicopter. Franklin come with me, we have to get Lester."

"Whoa, whoa who said I want to help?"

"Oh come on Trevor not now."

"I'm not helping until I know what I'm getting out of this."

"The joy of helping a friend" Trevor looked at Michael displeased "what do you want Trevor."

"Well I feel like I don't get to see ya as often now that the 'big one' is over."

"What are we doing right now?"

"Yeah but it's so sporadic I want a solid time in every week. I wanna see my nephew and niece more often too!"

"Aw come on Trevor."

"Looks like I'm out of here" Trevor started to walk out. Michael looked at his watch and ran his fingers through his hair.

He grumbled to himself "Ah fucking A… FINE Trevor now can you please get your helicopter."

"Not until we shake on it" he stuck out his hand. Michael reluctantly shook it.

Trevor left for the hanger as Franklin and Michael got in the car and drove to Lester's. Michael stormed in not waiting for Lester to unlock the door. He was sitting at his computer as usual. "LESTER WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Michael you broke down my door! Hi, Franklin" he smiled at him.

"Lester we need to go now! Mary is leaving! She got a job in liberty city!"

Lester looked at Michael in disbelief "She what…" he didn't let Michael repeat his sentence as he rolled his way back to the computer. He typed something in as the glow from the computer screen reflected in his glasses. His mouth hung as he saw the tracker blimp on his screen flashing above the Los Santos international airport. He pushed away from the desk and put on an upsettingly fake smile "Well I suppose that's that then." He looked up at the two "So was there anything else?"

Michael looked at him confused "Lester did you hear what I just said" he nodded still smiling "get up we are going to get this girl" Lester tried to talk but Michael stopped him "I'm not listening to any excuses. You love this girl and she loves you. She wanted me to tell you sorry before she ran out of that coffee shop in tears. You need to go after her. Now let's go."

"Michael I can't…" Michael looked at Franklin. He went up to Lester and picked him out of his chair "Franklin, Franklin put me down!" he screamed as he thrashed around.

Franklin grunted as he struggled to hold on to him "Damn, Lester, dawg you need to lay off the junk food! You heavy!" Michael chuckled as he grabbed Lester's cane and followed them out the door.

They met Trevor close to the airport as they made their lift to the sky. "Hey wheels, ready to go get your girl?"

They yelled over the sounds of the helicopter "I don't know exactly how you boys think we are doing this."

Trevor laughed "You didn't tell him the plan Mikey?"

"Shut up and fly the plane T."

"Right-O captain"

"Michael what is he talking about? What's the plan?"

"Target spotted Captain Lard-O"

"Alright Franklin, T, get ready to switch." He tossed Lester a harness "Strap up, Lester"

"Strap up? ARE YOU NUTS!? Look at me Michael I can barely walk!"

"I said no excuse" he said calmly as he strapped him up himself. Lester hammered on about how he was a behind the sense guy and how he couldn't do this. He didn't even notice that Trevor had already jumped and he was on his way out with Michael "Alright Lester start making your apology." He jumped from the plane as the harness lowered them down to the plane. Lester screamed from the top of his lungs "LESTER, KNOCK IT OFF!"

When they landed on plane they scaled the sides to the emergency door. Trevor screamed "This door ain't opening from the outside we will have to go through the crapper door."

Lester was hanging on to Michael for dear life "The 'what' door?"

When they finally made their way into the plane Trevor went for the cockpit "Hey there buddy I'm your new co-pilot. Yeah this plan needs to go back Los Santos international."

Michael was in back giving Lester a pep talk "just go out there and be yourself." Lester nodded as he took a big gulp, moving forward. He tried to smooth down his hair that was sticking up.

He went to sit down next to Mary. She was looking out the window "Hey…"

She turned to him "Lester?" she was in shock "what are you doing here? How did you get on the plane?"

"It's a long story…but I really came here to apologize. I was really just afraid. You are the first woman that's loved me and accepted me for this" he pointed to his legs "I mean look at me… I'm a mess."

He hung his head, not knowing what else to say. She looked at him her eyebrows furrowed. She took his head in her hands "Lester… I told you once. I love you for who you are on the inside. I don't care what you look like on the outside." He didn't say anything he just continued to stare back at her. She smiled as she moved closer "I forgive you" she held her hand on the nape of his neck pushing her to him. She kissed him passionately and deep.

When they pulled away from each other they were breathing heavy. She smiled as they leaned their foreheads together. Lester tried to talk "I… I love you, Mary."

Her eyes popped open as she looked at him. He had a small went droplet on his cheek. She wiped it away as she smiled "I love you too, Lester."

The passengers 'awed' as Michael started a slow clap. He went to the cock pit to talk to Trevor "Hurry it up T we need to get these two love birds home."

The two sat holding each other in their arms the whole ride back to the house. When they dropped off the two they said their goodbyes "Thank you Michael. I don't know how I'm going to repay you. You are a good friend." Lester said as Michael as they shook hands.

"Listen to this shit Franklin, like we're chopped liver. Well, Mo this is the stop, now get out. And play nice tonight" Trevor winked at the two "Oh and sweet cheeks the man's basically dead from the waist down so don't get your hopes up."

"Trevor" Michael scolded. Lester's face turned red as Trevor laughed deviously. "Anytime Lester, I'm just glad everything worked out." When they sped off down the road Mary and Lester looked at each other and smiled. They made their way into his house.

They both sat on the bed still smiling at each other "So..." she said as she caressed Lester's hair "back where it all began."

"I guess so…" he was nervous

"It was very brave what you did today" she smiled and so did he but she could tell he was in pain "are you feeling okay? I know that was a lot." She moved him so that he was lying down on his stomach. She sat next to him and she started to massage his back and legs, everywhere. She heard Lester's moans of pleasure as she kneaded deeper.

Lester's eyes popped open as he thought. He turned his body around and grabbed Mary's shoulders switching positions "I don't think it fair that you always make me feel better. You deserve it too." She smiled as she reached up to take off his glasses. She places them on the end table and grabbed his face to pull him into her. They kissed letting each one linger before pulling away. Mary had unbuttoned Lester's shirt and thrown it on the floor. Her top was also off as she tried to slide of her bottoms next. When they were both completely nude they stopped and looked at each other in their vulnerable states. They both giggled as Lester went in for another kiss.

The next morning Lester opened his eyes. The sun was casting a light glow over his small house. He turned and found the woman he loved sleeping silently in his arms. She was lying on his chest with a light grin spread across her face. Her skin was hot next to his and he liked the feeling of it. He brushed a small strand of her soft dark hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead. Lester couldn't believe how wonderful the feeling of love was. He always thought those movies were so farfetched. Making the mass population believe that love could change your life, but it can and it changed his.

He felt her shift in his arms as she started to wake "Lester…" she said his name with such love it brought him back a little. She kissed his neck and his cheek, nestling back into his arm. She enjoyed this just as much as he did.

A FEW WEEKS LATER:

Lester and Mary sat in a booth at the coffee shop. They were both doing a cross word. One of the waitresses came over to serve them "Oh my gosh you guy are together? That is so cute! Well that means you have to write your story on our wall" she pointed to a wall that had a cheesy saying at the stop about how people met. They were success stories about how people met and fell in love here.

"Yeah I guess we could do that" Lester said as he smiled at Mary.

"Perfect! Say cheese!" she took out her camera as the two posed.

When she walked away the two started to write down when they first met. She kissed his cheek as they each wrote their sides of the story from the beginning.

Mary's side:

_I had seen Lester long before he probably even noticed me._

_I remember when he first came into the shop. He was_

_limping pretty badly. He had a laptop in his bag and was holding a cane_

_I thought he seemed kind of young to be holding one. I could tell he was sweet from_

_the start but I was too nervous to talk to him so I stayed emerged in my books. Until_

_one day when he dropped his cane was I was walking by I stopped to pick it up_

_for him and started to talk. I'm so happy I did. He has changed my life in a few_

_short months. I love him._

Lester's side:

_I saw Mary the first time I stepped foot in this overpriced mochachino land. The sun_

_shone on her face as she read her book. I sat at a table where I could get a good view of her_

_she was beautiful and from then on I sat at that same table to look at her, but was_

_always too afraid to go up to her. Until that day I dropped my cane. I never thought_

_this stupid dieses would come in handy. I am so glad I did though she has_

_improved my life tenfold. I love her. _

Their picture and story were pinned up to the board for everyone to see. The coffee house girl came back "Oh my gosh I love your ring!"

Mary smiled "Thanks I just got it" she said as she caressed the 3 carat diamond that lay on her left hand. She kissed Lester again as the girl 'awed.' And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END. **


End file.
